


The Work Ethic Commitment

by Thrawnduil



Series: The Growing Years [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Galen Erso (mentioned) - Freeform, Minor Character Death (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawnduil/pseuds/Thrawnduil
Summary: Based on 'The sound of parenthood' a little Oneshot involving a furious Tarkin, Krennic with a spine and sweet Jyn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is based on 'The sound of parenthood' and is set just a few weeks after Lyra has dropped her daughter off at Orson's. Faced with the issue of raising his late friend's child, the government's lead architect encounters some problems, when his work and his responsibility for Jyn collide. This might turn into a series of Oneshots, but no promises. 
> 
> Feedback and criticism is always welcome, especially since I am not a native speaker and always hope to improve my writing.

“Krennic have you finished the blueprints for … what the hell is _that_?” Orson calmly looked up at his superior Tarkin, who had - as usual - just barged into his office without knocking. Tarkin seemed speechless for a moment, something that had never happened before. “I believe you call this a child, Wilhuff”, Orson drawled with an amused smile. Jyn was sitting on his lap, sleeping peacefully at least until Tarkin raised his voice to a biting snarl. “A child has absolutely no business being here and you know that Krennic. We have policies which you just choose to ignore, for your convenience.” - “I have no other choice, the school is closed due to some cases of measles or something and I couldn’t find a sitter. It’s just for two days, I can’t just leave Jyn alone!” No matter what Orson said to placate his superviser, Tarkin did not seem moved at all. “Why are you even doing that Krennic? This child is just a distraction. You are _this_ close to achieving your masterpiece!” 

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but continued. “You know that you don’t have to look after her? There are orphanages, even very good ones. You could just…” - “Shut up!” Orson almost snapped. “How dare you even suggest such a thing?” Unconsciously he protectively tightened his hold on Jyn, who - although awake now - was completely quiet, obviously stunned by the shouting match between Orson and Tarkin. Tarkin’s eyes narrowed in condescension and he took one menacing step towards Orson’s desk. But apparently even he would not forget himself completely in the presence of a six-year-old. Instead he merely hissed. “Don’t you _dare_ to raise your voice against me. I am your superior and I make the rules!” With an almost disgusted expression he stepped back, carefully rearranging his clothing, smoothing the jacket down. “Consider this an official reprimand. If you bring that child again to work you’re fired, is that clear Krennic?” For a few seconds Orson just stared at Tarkin, open-mouthed and shocked at the man’s words. Tarkin threatened his very career as casual as if he was talking about the weather. “Oh and Orson”, his superior added, with a sickeningly false sweetness in his voice, “don’t even try to call in sick tomorrow.” He must have realized that Orson would never be able to find a sitter or anyone really at this ungodly hour, to watch over Jyn tomorrow. He sighed, his gaze drifting from Tarkin down to Jyn. He really had no choice. 

“I quit”, he said, just as Tarkin was leaving his office. His superior turned on the spot, shock and cold fury mixing in his face. “Excuse me?” Orson did not even blink. “I said: I quit”, he reiterated. “Between this job and my responsibility for Jyn, she is more important. I will not give up Galen’s daughter.” Tarkin almost rolled his eyes at those words. “Are you telling me that you - Orson Krennic - are really falling prey to such sentimental hogwash? Seriously? It seems I have overestimated your zeal then.” The man continued with a derisive snort. “How disappointing. Although I always pictured you as a weak man, to be honest.” Krennic flinched visibly at the harshness, though he probably should not have expected anything less from Tarkin. The man treasured hard work above everything else and to have the lead architect quit before the completion of the project was simply outrageous to him. 

“You do realize that this will result in a substantial cut from your payment. After all, you are not delivering a finished product.” Tarkin smiled maliciously. “Good luck in finding another job like this one. Or maybe you’d rather find another career altogether.” With a spiteful cackle Tarkin finally turned around and strode out of the office Without a doubt he would arrange for a replacement starting tomorrow. Orson, in turn, started to pack up his things, while he let Jyn busy herself with some pencils and paper, though she seemed to catch up on his somber mood, even if she did not understand the weight of the discussion. Their drive back home was silent, Jyn being tired enough to nod off a couple of times. Orson was grateful that she did not fuss around when he tucked her into bed, although it was clear that she was unsettled by the incident. 

Downstairs in the living room, Orson poured himself a generous glass of whiskey and sat down, keeping only the small lamp at the table on as not to wake up Jyn. With a heavy sigh he leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes against the barrage of emotions that descended on him in the silence of the apartment. He had just buried his whole career. With two simple words everything he had worked for in the last ten years seemed to fly out of the window. But did he really regret it? For the past months, almost a whole year, he had worked tiring hours, spent more time in his office than at home and for what? It was not even his preferred design, all aspects were reshuffled and restructured by Tarkin and President Palpatine. All had been able to do was nod and try to rework the plans to fit their ideas. His heart was not in it, simply. 

And now he had a child to care for, a completely different responsibility. Orson would never have thought this, but he was actually beginning to grow fond of Jyn. Sure at first he was apprehensive, even somewhat reluctant to raise her, Galen’s daughter or not, he was not really fatherly like his late friend had been. But he told himself that it was his duty to look after Galen’s child himself. And after a short time, obligation became willingness, even eagerness and finally the small, tender beginnings of love. He might not be the best choice to be a father, but he would do his best to take care of the young child that had been thrown into his life. 

“Uncle Orson?” Said child apparently could not sleep any better than he. As Orson turned his head, he saw Jyn standing behind the couch, her plushie, a fluffy penguin, in hand. “You should not be up at this time, Jyn, why are you still awake?” She did not answer, merely shrugged her shoulders, worrying her bottom lip. “Couldn’t sleep?”, Orson asked softly and Jyn gave him a short nod. She seemed unsure whether to come closer. After all, she had just been here for a couple of months and Orson was not exactly eloquent with children. He tried, though, to be more approachable and open than his usual self. Smiling, he patted the couch beside himself. “Come on, sit down and tell me about it.” Slowly Jyn made her way over to the front and hopped up next to Orson, who patiently waited for her to speak. She seemed agitated, almost fretting as she crumpled her fluffy toy between her fingers, not daring to look up. 

Finally she asked in a quiet whisper: “Why was that man so mad at you Uncle?” - “Tarkin? Oh Jyn, don’t worry he’s always a bit grumpy. And anyway”, he added after a short pause, “I won’t be seeing him again anytime soon.” That seemed to be a relief for Jyn and Orson had to suppress an amused chuckle as he considered the young girl’s perceptiveness. One meeting with Tarkin had been enough for her to dislike the man and pick up on his ruthlessness. Jyn yawned loudly, blinking to keep her eyes open. “Looks like someone is ready to sleep now”, he remarked with a slight smile. With a nod Jyn shuffled closer until she could sling her arms around his neck, wanting to be carried upstairs. It was the first time she snuggled closer to him comfortably. Maybe it was just because she was tired. Slowly Orson got up, one arm securely holding Jyn as he made his way up to the bedrooms. Jyn was out before he even reached the top.


End file.
